<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поздно. Холодно. Ночь. by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), kelRian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270255">Поздно. Холодно. Ночь.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020'>fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian'>kelRian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон. Райнхард старается быть хорошим правителем и готов пожертвовать многими личными интересами, но свою охрану он готов, как и всегда, доверить только одному человеку — Зигфриду Кирхайсу.<br/>Дело за небольшим, дождаться, когда тот, наконец, закончит свои нелепые государственные дела и вернется к исполнению самой главной своей обязанности — укладывать Райнхарда спать!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Поздно. Холодно. Ночь.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Райнхард посмотрел на часы, тяжело вздохнул и погасил свечи.</p><p>Поздно. Холодно. Ночь.</p><p>Особняк зимой казался особенно вымершим и пустынным, хотя его протопить было проще, чем императорский дворец, из его бесконечности коридоров которого Райнхард сбежал: слишком много любопытных глаз. А так, можно было, как и в бытность премьером, жить с тем единственным, кому доверишь свою охрану.</p><p>Наплевать, если ходят слухи. Райнхарду все равно. Он император и может делать все, что ему вздумается, в том числе жить с другом детства господином советником Зигфридом Кирхайсом.</p><p>Конечно, они ссорились. О, как они ссорились! Как нарочито глубоко начинал кланяться Кирхайс, как соглашался со всем, как невыразительно смотрел, пока Райнхард бьет бокалы! Как долго приходилось потом извиняться и заглядывать в глаза — снизу вверх, потому что любая ссора заканчивалась примирением. Райнхард не был готов потерять его во второй раз. </p><p>Кирхайс умер во время покушения. Врачи диагностировали клиническую смерть, но смогли его вытащить. Райнхард тогда трое суток провел у больничной койки и никогда не рассказывал о том, что случилось с кланом Лихтенраде. Кирхайс не спрашивал — он знал, что Райнхард умеет быть жестоким. И раньше знал, но все равно оставался рядом.</p><p>Кирхайсом было легко гордиться. Приятно видеть, как послушные движению его руки флоты поднимаются в небо. Райнхард выполнил обещание, разделив с Кирхайсом все, что имел: и власть, и армию, и галактику, и постель. </p><p>Оберштайну пришлось смириться с тем, что он второй номер два. Это было не просто, но после покушения господин начштаба стал мягче, уступчивей, чаще соглашался с гросс-адмиралом. Кирхайс, в свою очередь, стал поддерживать решения Оберштайна. В первый раз, когда они посмотрели друг на друга, а потом синхронно кивнули, Райнхард выставил их вон. Обоих. Только ближе к вечеру, когда одиночество стало невыносимым, понял, что испытанное чувство называется ревность.</p><p>Тогда неделю не отпускал Кирхайса от себя, контролировал каждый шаг. Поминутно выверял расписание, чтобы у них обоих не оставалось ни мгновения свободного. Через неделю, полумертвый от усталости, все же спросил: «Почему?». </p><p>— Он был не прав, когда забрал мой бластер. Я был не прав, когда считал, что все можно решить переговорами. Я силен, как Овлессер, но этого могло оказаться недостаточно. Ты мог умереть там, — Кирхайс глубоко поклонился. </p><p>— Это ты мог умереть, — ответил тогда Райнхард, прижимаясь. Отдавать Оберштайну Райнхард его все равно не собирался. </p><p>Теперь все было бы отлично, если бы не наступившая ночь. Кирхайс, хоть и предупредил, что задержится, но не настолько же! Засыпать без него не хотелось, поэтому Райнхард включил телевизор, но уже через пятнадцать минут начал клевать носом под мерную речь диктора. Выключив экран, погасив общий свет и забравшись в кровать, Райнхард оставил только ночник. Так, если что, он всегда сможет сделать вид, что глубоко спал, а Кирхайс, бродивший неизвестно где, его разбудил. Райнхард же его совершенно ни сколечки не ждал, и даже немного раздражен, что его подняли посреди ночи.</p><p>Шины зашумели, когда Райнхард уже отчаялся дождаться. Надо было срочно притворяться спящим.</p><p>Кирхайс может быть и пытался вести себя тихо, но дверь стукнула, а потом он зацепился ногой за стул и повалил его. </p><p>— Ты спишь? — спросил он громким шепотом, когда Райнхард поднял голову на звук.</p><p>— Нет. </p><p>— Отлично. Невыносимо скучный прием. Я не мог дождаться, когда вернусь.</p><p>От Кирхайса несильно пахло алкоголем. Достаточно, чтобы Райнхард нахмурился и отвернулся. Поцелуй пришелся не в губы, а в челюсть, ближе к шее.</p><p>— Ты мог вернуться раньше.</p><p>— Не мог. Это было бы расценено как неодобрение короны. А проект хороший. Смотри, они предлагают...</p><p>Райнхард широко зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Не прекращая говорить, Кирхайс разделся и нырнул в кровать. Райнхард тут же перебрался к нему на грудь, обнял и уткнулся носом в шею.</p><p>— Ужасно интересно все то, что ты рассказываешь, — сказал он предельно искренне.</p><p>Обрадованный поощрением Кирхайс продолжил. Все было бы значительно интереснее, если бы Райнхард не хотел спать так сильно, поэтому он просто издавал разные звуки, для поддержания разговора. Кирхайсу было достаточно.</p><p>— Ты такой нежный, когда сонный, — расслышал Райнхард. — И со всем соглашаешься.<br/>
Он почувствовал, что горячая ладонь обхватила его за ягодицу, а руку Райнхарда Кирхайс положил к себе на член.</p><p>— Угу, — сонно выдал Райнхард. Он не был готов просыпаться даже сейчас, чувствуя пальцами твердый, влажный он смазки член Кирхайса. Кирхайс уверенно обхватил пальцами руку Райнхарда и двигал ею в том ритме, в котором хотелось ему. </p><p>Райнхард поерзал и согнул ногу в колене, чтобы, если Кирхайс захочет, ему было удобнее протолкнуть пальцы внутрь. Это не было приглашением к сексу — Райнхард даже не возбудился, — ему просто нравилось, что Кирхайсу хорошо с ним, ну и гарантировало очень приятное пробуждение. </p><p>Сильно выдохнув сквозь зубы, Кирхайс кончил. Райнхарду пришлось ждать, пока он дотянется до салфеток, оботрет живот и только после этого, можно было устроиться рядом на всю ночь. </p><p>— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Райнхард шепотом. — И завтра приходи раньше.</p><p>— Я тебя тоже люблю, — ответил Кирхайс. — Завтра мне надо в адмиралтейство только к обеду.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>